Living in a Nightmare
by CasshernSins-Fan01
Summary: Leo has escaped an Asylum in Brooklyn, and is trying to head all the way to Vancouver. He thinks he's the last survivor... but, he's not the only human out there...


**_Chapter 1: Last Survivor...?_**

* * *

**_CDC Quarantine Center; Located within the Murdoc Asylum ; 10 minutes before contagion_**

* * *

_"There have been reports of a mysterious sickness spreading all over Stanford Island, New York, and Manhattan. CDC has set up a Quarantine Center in the Murdoc Asylum, where many people are concerned about being with mentally-unfit patients, and crazed inmates. No one knows if there is a virus spreading throughout the area, but the state is deciding whether to declare a state of emergency or not. There will be more news shortly..."_

"...Bad choice..." I turned the TV off, and went back to laughing to myself. Being mentally-unfit: check. Being the only inmate to ever kill a guard (and without anyone knowing): check. Being the youngest of everyone: check... I just wanted to get the hell out of here. Not because I hated the guards, the cameras, and the food. It was because of what (former) Dr. Ryong said to me. He told me specifically: _get out of the Asylum before it's too late._ I tried about what... 2 or 3 times, and it didn't work..? But, the Doctor is dead. He killed himself days before this situation was happening. He probably bashed his head against the wall, or hung himself. Who knows, nobody was ever told what happened to him... Maybe that bastard hid the truth... And when I mean bastard-

"Patient No.32-192, you're scheduled for immunization."

-I mean Warden Richard C. Murdoc...

I grunted, and went back into the corner. I grinned and whispered out, "...No..." The Warden was displeased. It was always so fun to see him angry...

"I'm not joking around this time, **_Leonard_**." He groaned.

As soon as I heard my real name, I kicked a chair over.

"My name, is Leo... not that piece_ of **crap**_ name my Parents gave me..." I hated my real name... It was too formal for me. I was more like the independent type, so, the name Leo fit me.

"Alright, Leo." The Warden smirked. "The CDC employees are going to give you a few doses of medicine, and they're going to transfer you to the Hospital for a series of tests."

He motioned for a few guards to come in. I got up, and they forcefully pushed me out the room. I looked over the railing, and saw many sick people on gurneys... Most of them were adults, the others were kids. Why put the quarantine center in an Asylum..?

"Take him to the infirmary, and make sure he doesn't try to leave... Understand?"

The guards nodded in agreement. They started dragging me to the other section of the Asylum, not giving me a chance to walk ahead.

"Hey," I stopped. "Maybe if you guys give me a chance to freakin' walk, I won't have to kill you." I laughed hysterically, hearing a few other inmates laugh at the Guards.

One of the men stared at me... "Shut up, kid. You're outnumbered, and... that Doctor isn't here to protect you... Right, Chris?" He turned to the other guard who didn't look well, as he slumped against the wall.

"Chris, you alright man?"

Chris started to throw up on the floor...

"...R-Remember when that guy outside attacked me...?"

"Yeah... Did he bite you..?"

"I think so, Dave... I think it got infected...! Oh g-god..!" The Guard coughed up blood, and he even spat out... a piece of his own tongue..?

_What the hell is going on? _I asked myself. _Now, it's a perfect time to run the heck out of here!_

I made a run for it, and headed downstairs to the evidence-room. It was time to get out of here anyway... Never liked being in one place that long...

_"All Personnel, we have a security breach in Sections 3 to 5! Repeat, breach in Sections 3 to 5! There are 19 casualties and counting... Possible riot! This is not a drill!"_

I started running faster, until I barged right into the evidence-room. I looked through boxes, and found a few guns; but I needed to find my stuff back from when I was first put into this nut-house.

_"Attention! A Contagion has been reported! Everyone, evacuate the Asylum immediately and- Wait, Warden..?! Stay away...! Agh..!"_

All I heard on the intercom, was choking and screaming. Then, nothing... I went back to looking for my things, no luck... I checked the last box, and I found everything I used to own: My clothes, my old license, and... the gun I owned...

I then heard grunting outside the room...

I looked out, to see... The Warden. He didn't look good at all. I didn't care, I just ran as fast as I could... I knew this place would become a living hell... It would've been better if I'd never ran away from home... Heck, I should've stayed home...

"**_Hell just became real for everyone..."_**

* * *

**_Crucial Details-  
_**

Christopher A. Murdoc (Security Guard/The Warden's son): Deceased. Bitten by infected early in the morning hours before the contagion.

Leonard "Leo" Sanders (Asylum Inmate): Alive. Escaped minutes after the contagion.

Richard C. Murdoc (The Warden): Deceased. Killed by multiple zombies, now among the many infected.

Dave Evans (Security-Guard): Alive/Deceased. Not yet known what happened to him.


End file.
